


But Not Today

by DeepDisiresLonging



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Ball Gag, Bondage, F/M, Sub!Dean, domme!Reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-16
Updated: 2019-11-16
Packaged: 2021-01-31 14:17:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21447571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeepDisiresLonging/pseuds/DeepDisiresLonging
Summary: There are fics out there about Sam’s special bunker room… but what about yours?
Relationships: Dean Winchester/Reader, Dean Winchester/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	But Not Today

**Author's Note:**

> This happens before the bunker becomes hunter-base, so there isn’t an interruption risk. This is filth. Pure filth. If sub!Dean is not your thing, run away now. Otherwise, any and all feedback is super appreciated. Enjoy!

It’s no secret the Winchesters are well-traveled. There are souls east and west and north and south of Kansas that have experienced just how well. But in the bunker, there are many extra rooms. More than the three (or four, if Cas shows up) could ever use. Sam has taken control of such a room. You’ve seen the inside of it. In those days after a hunt went wrong, when you don’t want to think about the loss, it’s your favorite place to be. But not all the time. For when you need to control, the flesh to give way to you, there’s another room.

And right now, Dean is hanging from the ceiling of it.

There’s a simple set up. A wench to one side for raising and lowering the chains. They’re ended with padded cuffs with an easy escape lock. And there’s a chair to one side for you to rest in while you watch Dean writhe. A bench for other uses. His arms are stretched high above him. Some days you attach the cuffs behind him, stretching his arms back and making it easy to bend him in half. And the chain has plenty of line to give him steady footing. But today his toes barely grip the floor.

Dean gasps behind his ball gag as you trail your nail up the underside of his cock. You didn’t use the cock ring today. All of his patience and holding back is going to be because of him. Not because of a toy. And he’s being so good. You reward him with another kiss to his skin, leaving another bright red lip-print. His body is covered in them. Today is a day for kisses and rewards instead of mind-cleansing bruises.

With the way his arms are pulled up, his body was fully on display for you. You’d walked around him several times just so you can see the way his marked muscles ripple from the struggle. He shivered each time you trail your fingers over his skin. No nails. But he wanted them. Pleaded “fphore” behind the gag. You stopped in front of him. Smirk on your lips. Hunger in your eyes.

“You’re being such a good boy.”

His body went limp in the restraints. The tiniest of praise and his cock jumped. So eager and easy.

“So calm. So collected.”

The way his eyes roll back in his head under your touch on his cock says otherwise. His thighs are shaking, straining. His hands wrapped around the chains long ago. Something else to barely hold onto. Like his toes to the floor. Hell, he looks wrecked. Brow scrunched. Every part of him tense. ‘Collected’ his ass.

“Fhlease-“

“What do you need, baby?” You tighten your grip on his cock, twisting gently. He moans brokenly. He’s ready. “You ready for your show?”

His eyes are pleading for your touch, but he nods anyway.

Tugging the chair over, you sit at an angle and flip up your skirt. While there aren’t any toys on him, you do. You turned off the bullet in your panties and pulled them down. Dean moaned again seeing your slick. He’s spent hours eating you out. But not today. Those beautiful eyes of his widen in desperate shock as you slide two fingers up through your wetness. You held them up to show him the drip down your fingers. He struggled in the bonds, surging forward. Muffled, he whimpered your name.

In a moment of cruel mercy, you stood and offered them to him. You spread the wet over his gag. No taste, but he thanked you in his way anyway.

You dragged the bench closer and propped his feet on the wood. Then you straddled his thigh and hung on. He tensed, catching your clit perfectly.

“My good boy, knowing what I need,” you gasped. You thrust faster, picking a rhythm. Thus steadied, you moved your hands to where he wants them. One curled in the short hairs at the base of his neck. The other scratched its way down this stomach to his cock. You matched the slide of your hand to the slide of your hips. Dean’s eyes closed. You knew behind his eyelids, he felt your heat envelop him and felt the other times you’ve fucked him. Those memories make his cock throb in your hand. You allowed it.

The longer you go, the faster you move chasing release, the more his brow scrunches. Grunts sound from behind the gag. You edged yourself three times. Each time Dean huffs when you don’t cum. If only you would cum, then he would _maybe_ let himself fall over the edge himself. How many times had he used the excuse before punishment?

_“But you looked so beautiful, Mistress. I couldn’t hold back._”

Brat.

Not today. You’ve got him caught. If you don’t cum, then he won’t until you tell him too. And he’s going to do it on command. Like the perfect man he is.

“How close are you, baby?” You kissed under his jaw, licking up some of his perspiration. “Getting needy?”

“Mhmm.”

You tilted his head further to the side with your grip on his hair. “Are you going to fill my mouth? I bet my tongue could just barely taste you and you’d spill. Wouldn’t you?”

He shakes his head. Tries to mumble something about not until you say so.

“Let’s put it to the test, then.”

You unstradled him. His thigh is so wet, you almost lean down to lick some of it up. But that wouldn’t be any fun since you can’t kiss him and fill him with your tongue. You’ll have to taste his hum of delight later. Instead, you sat on the bench and kitten licked his tip. Dean tensed and his eyes bulged. But he didn’t cum. You mouthed up and down his length. Several pearls of precum dribbled out. You hummed around their taste. Reaching back, you gently began to roll his balls with your fingertips. Still, he didn’t cum.

“My good boy,” you purred against this cock, “cum, dear.”

“Mphut-“

His cock filled your mouth. Dean groaned and strained for a little while longer while you sucked and hollowed your mouth around him. You pulled off with a pop to command him to cum. Then you rushed to swallow what he dared to spill. Soothing him, you could feel how much more his body could give.

After you had calmed his shivering, you lowered the chains and unhooked his cuffs. His body sagged against yours enough to make you brace a step back. He sighed as you massaged his shoulders.

“You-“ he pants and licked his lips. “You didn’t cum, Mistress.”

“Who says we’re done?” That chair. You spun it around and stood behind it. “Have a seat.”

Some days you might play with him for hours more. Not this evening. Not when he was ready for you so quick. Not when his lap was such a perfect seat. He made you cum in minutes, spilling into you hot and shouting. You bit into his shoulder to quite your own burst of sound. You sat there for a minute, not wanting to move nor having the energy.

“Mistress?” Dean looked at you groggily. “Y/N?”

“Hey,” you rasp. “You good?”

“Very. You?”

“Mhmm.”

He chuckles. “Use your words, sweetheart.” He gasped with a smile when you tapped his thigh. “Just saying.”

Rising off him made your eyes flutter. His release starts to drip down your thigh. “I just fucked you twice to Sunday and you’re sassing me?”

“I thought you liked my sass.”

You shot him a playful glare. “And yet I like using the ball gag.”

He joined you in cleaning up the space and then cleaning up each other in the shower. By the time you guys are back to his room, you’re both fumbling with pajamas so much you almost don’t put anything on. But it’s cold in the bunker and you like wearing his flannels.

First, there are sweet nothings. Then fluttering eyelids as you both fight sleep. Finally, you succumb to sleep with his strong arms wrapped around you. On another night you could have talked long into the night. But not today.


End file.
